Circle of the Bloodraven
=Basic Information= *'Guild Leader Niain Bloodraven, the Keeper. *'Officers Elishtar, *'Recruiting Yes, see below for details. *'Guild Website (Link Removed; waiting for it to look alive!) *'Guild OOC Channel "Order" - Feel free to join if you wish to come chat! *'RP Mindset More or less, Heavy Roleplaying, while not being overly elitest. *'New RPer friendly? Yes, we are. We try to help thouse curious, and try to teach them. =Recruitment= Methods Everything is handled IC, even if there's an OOC interest, we will take and handle things IC. Currently there is no guild, but there is a charter with a number of signatures. Niain meets anybody interested in her Circle, and decides if they are Worthy, if they will fit amongst her Family. If they can behave. Requirements / Restrictions There are no requirements to speak of, other than that Niain wishes that all members be of good standing within Stormwind, and able to be around often. This is a family afterall, we do not wish for our Family to be a bad seed and give others a bad word for our name, and we would enjoy being near our family often, wouldn't we? *'All members will be required to have a roleplaying Flag AddOn. **'While descriptions are not required, active flags will be. =The Guild= History As the guild has not been formed yet, there is no history to speak of. Purpose '''This is a very short version of it, I do not define it well. '''If you want a better definition, speak with me IC. This is a place of trust, of faith in your brothers and sisters, a place of comfort. Niain wishes for a respectable Home for her Family, one people will be proud to say they belong to. There is no grand scheme, really, because Niain realized soon after arriving in the city of Stormwind that there is little any of us can do to influence the world around us. What happens, will happen, the governments of our Cities do little to prevent danger. What we can influence, however, is the social structure of the cities. The people among us, they can be influrenced. There are many good people in this land, and it is these people that we will find. We will surround ourselves with the well mannered, decent people of this city. Preserve their nature, in a sense, by surrounding them with the other good people of this city. Surround them with a surpportive environment, a Family to care for them. We'll leave the unsavory people of Azeroth to their own deeds, and care for ourselves. Ranking ''OOC *People willing to show the people of Earthen Ring where they intend on going, while their characters have yet to be accepted into the Circle yet. 'Not an official rank.' Accepted *Initiates are requested to spend this time coming to know the others, both equals and their ranking superiors. *Initiates are asked to also invite those of the Circle to their daily happenings. Tabards are not required to be worn, but are required to be owned. Should you not be able to afford one, one will be supplied. Proven *By the time of getting this rank, a Follower is expected to have already come to know and trust the people in this Circle. **They are a more influencial person of our Circle, and asked to uphold themselves in a dignified manner in the public eye, and to give people the respect they deserve. *Tabards still not required to be worn. Guardian *A Guardian is voted into position by a majority vote, and demoted the same way. *A Guardian is expected to be a role model for the Circle, a guide of behaivoural standards. **They hold a position of authority over the majority of the Circle, and is asked to maintain the Circle's reputation and respect. *Any found to be a poor example of the Circle, will immedietly be called in for their demotion, and possibly reviewd for removal. *A Guardian has earned the responcibility of personally inviting another to the Circle, and has been trusted to know not to abuse this responcibility. **We do not wish for random invites being thrown out to anybody interested. **They should know to have known the one they wish to invite for a period of time. Champion *A Champion is expected to be around quite often, viewd as somebody to come to at almost any time. By both those inside the Circle and those not. *A Champion's loyalty is to the Keeper and the Circle first, and know they may be called upon at any time for assistance. *All promotions are expected to be handled personally. Keeper *Keeps things flowing, makes sure things are done properly, and listens to comments and concerns. Members with Wiki Pages Niain Bloodraven(Keeper), Elishtar(Guardian), Sigmar(Accepted-left Realm). Places of usual gathering We typically gather inside of the Park, by the Moonwell. We frequent the Mage and Cathedral districts as well. Category:Alliance_Guilds Category:Alliance Roleplaying Guilds